goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for Nature Cat: The Movie. Opening Credits * Destination Films and Annapurna Pictures present * in association with 9 Story Media Group * A Spiffy Pictures/WTTW Chicago Production * Nature Cat: THE MOVIE Closing Credits * Directed by: Adam Rudman, David Rudman * Produced by: Caroline Bandolik * Co-Producer: Megan Ellison * Co-Director: Todd Hannert * Written by: Megan Ellison, Jessica Honor Carleton * Screenplay by: Jesse McMahon, Frances Nankin * Story by: Larry Jacobs, Christos Katopodis * Executive Producers: Scott Scornavacco, Adam Rudman, David Rudman, Vince Commisso, Steven Jarosz, Megan Ellison * Music by: Stuart Kollmorgen * Executive Music Producer: Paul Rudolph * Editor: Astig Melemetdjian * Art Director: Robyn Moir Tacchino * Associate Producers: Marissa Collyer, Tanya Green * Animation Director: Stephanie Elliott * Production Managers: Alley Crawford, Caitlyn Crawford * Line Producers: Elizabeth Rondelet, Laura Dundas VOICE CAST * Nature Cat - Taran Killam * Squeeks - Kate McKinnon * Hal - Bobby Moynihan * Daisy - Kate Micucci * Catalina - Cecily Strong * Hayley - Vanessa Bayer * Katie - Nasim Pedrad * Derek - Bill Hader * Karina - Maya Rudolph * Lily - Riki Lindhome * Frederica - Kristen Wiig * Ronald - Kenan Thompson * Gareth - Ike Barinholtz * June - Crista Flanagan * Jake - Jordan Peele * Hannah - Debra Wilson * Vicki - Arden Myrin * Karla - Nicole Parker * Tim - Michael McDonald * Jack - Frank Caliendo * Billy - Aries Spears * Thomas - Paul Vogt * Terri - Alex Borstein * Jordan - Erica Ash * Sarah - Stephnie Weir * Kitty - Kyla Rae Kowalewski * Andrea - Rebel Wilson * Ashley - Dakota Fanning Additional Voices * Chris Parnell * Joey Rudman * Stephanie D'Abruzzo * Bobby Lee * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph * Jennifer Barnhart * Carol Binion * Matthew Brooks * Tyler Bunch * Vicki Kenderes-Eibner * Eric Engelhardt * James Godwin * B.J. Guyer * Liz Joyce * Peter Linz * Noel MacNeal * Amanda Maddock * Anney McKilligan * John Pavlik * Bryant Young * Casting by: Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. * Original Casting by: Adam Rudman, David Rudman, Caroline Bandolik * Casting Associate: Scott Muller STORYBOARD * Storyboard Artists: Kervin Faria, Lisa Whittick, David Bluestein, Steve Remen, Sasha McIntyre, Jeremy O'Neill * Storyboard Revisionists: Sophie Nasr, Brian Poehlman, Tammy Langton, Matt Wilson DESIGN * Design Supervisor: Matthew Cassan * Character Design: David Rudman * Background Design: Peter Gajewicz * Background Artists: Julian Raigoza, Chris J. Camirand * Prop Design: David Rudman * Visual Development: Martin Archer LAYOUT * Layout Supervisor: Jeff Lyons * Layout Artists: Alessandro Piedimonte, Brian Woods, Phillip Studiman, Robin Hall * Layout Revisionist: Monte Young ANIMATION CREW 9 Story Media Group * Animation Timing Director: Andrew Gentle * Animatic Assembly Supervisor: Huy Tran * Animation Supervisor: Mike Yunker * Animation Beta Tester: James Sharp * Overseas Animation Supervisor: Scott Mansz * Animators: Matthew DaSilva, Diane Aarts, Jenelle Cardinal, Nicola Hartley, Dan Jin, Charles D. Jones, Nick McDowall, Kyle Van Staden, Kristin Williams, Barnabas Wornoff, King Xiong, Anthony Alves, Danielle Keats, Tony Truong, Dan Vaquero, Jonathan Coit, Michael Michaelides * InBetween Artists: Kenneth Turner, Heejung Yun, Damian Czernia, Ryan Wall, Oliver Costes, Thomas Lee, Michael Binsted, Pual Guenette, David Tran, Bryan Murdoch, Ezra Waddell * Effects Animators: Omar Al-Hafidh, Paul Guenette * Clean-Up Supervisor: Monte Young * Key Clean-Up Lead: Michele Secilia * Key Clean-Up Artist: Shigeko Doyle * Clean-Up Lead: Stephen Palmer * Clean-Up Animators: Aidan Flynn, Yoon Sook Nam, Phillip Sung Background Painters: Melissa Schilder, Karen O'Neill Ganci * Scene Planning: Jon Weldon * Digital Background Artist: Larry Latham * Color Modeler: Martin Zeichner * Production Translator: Misoon Kim Brown Animation Studios * Production Manager: Andrea Brown * Head of Production: Matthew Barrett * Animation Supervisor: Doris Adams * Production Assistants: Vicki Johnson, Elizabeth Bass * Head of Layout: Troy Mendoza * Layout Supervisor: Lucille Schneider * Layout Artists: James Wilson, Sharon Stewart * Animation Director: Paul Perkins * Animators: Katrina McKlank, Russell McClure, Edith Nelson, Dorothy Brock, Shirley Ortiz, Robert May, Arthur Sullivan, Thelma Hughes, Keith Lloyd, Glenda Blackburn, Leah Johnson, Steve Manning, Lewis Wilson, John Peterson, * Background Supervisor: Wade Jimenez * Background Artist: Scott Porter * Clean-Up Supervisor: Tracy Clark * Key Clean-Up Animators: Ana Garcia, Robin Sheppard * Clean-Up Animators: Clarence Tyler, Bertha Tyler * Clean-Up Assistants: Dorothy Beasley, Sharon Williams, Jason Kennedy, Wayne Thompson, Mary McClain, Edward Warren, Lisa White, Shirley Anderson * Lead Effects Supervisor: Virginia Terry * Effects Supervisor: Albert Mann * Assistant Effects Supervisor: Joseph Mendoza * Effects Animators: Anita Moreno, Sue Moore, * Scene Planning/Compositing: Ray Anderson, Steven Martinez, Wallace Torres, Linda Bryant * Ink & Paint Artists: Shannon Kelly, Danielle Rich, Robert Cox, Kimberly Juarez * Lip Sync: Mary Perez * Mouth Exposures: Joseph Hall * Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor: Jason Davis * Scanning/Animation Checkers: Rodney Hicks, George Torres, Sara Blackwell, Julie Alford * Animation Production Manager: Sharon Young * President/Creative Director: Linda Miller * Executive Producer: Martin House * Head of Business Development: Carlos Herrera CLOUDKID CREW * Producer: Kendra Mattozzi * Technical Director: Matt Karl * Associate Technical Director: Matt Bargar * Creative Director: Dave Schalfman * Supervising Director: Mike Annear * Director: Kim Hui * Developers: Matt Bargar, Colin Egge, Eric Ente, Matt Karl, Andrew Start, Matte Szklarz * Animation: Joe Boyle, Dan Flynn, Kim Hui, Caroline Ramsey, Tom Rodricks, James Melloni * Art & Design: Kim Hui, Christina Kelly, Heather Mendonca * Sound Design: Brian Smith * Music: Daniel Koren * Quality Assurance Testing: Hannah MacFarlane, Kendra Mattozzi, James Melloni EDITORIAL & POST-PRODUCTION * Supervising Production Coordinator: Don McKinnon * Editorial Coordinator: Tom Kane * Layout & Art Direction Coordinator: Kit Boss * Production Coordinator: Giles Sander * Background & Animation Coordinator: Diane Henry * Outsourcing Coordinator: Garrett W. Morris * Casting/Recording Supervisor: Julie Mossberg * Assistant Recording Coordinator: Brandon D. Hull * Assistant Layout Coordinator: Fawn Lopez * Production Auditor: Jane Lewis * 1st Assistant Auditor: Emma Lewis * First Assistant Editors: Ron Wisman, Jr, Paul Whitehead, Annellie Samuel * Second Assistant Editor: David Tarnawsky * Leica Editors: Kirk Hudson, Astig Melemetdjian, Merissa Tse * Leica Assistant Editor: Giles Sander * Leica Engineer: Angus Munro * Assistant to Adam Rudman: Daniel A. Johnson * Assistant to David Rudman: Niki Williams * Assistant to Caroline Bandolik: Dana Kearney * Assistant to Megan Ellison: David Ellison SOUND * Supervising Sound Editor: Timothy Chau * Supervising Sound Designer: Yvonne Weber * Sound Effects Editor: Jennifer Lawson * Dialogue/ADR Editor: Sandy Weber * ADR Voice: Gina K. Bowes * Foley Editor: Lou Esposito * Assistant Sound Editor: Terry Hart * Foley Artists: Vincent Tong * Foley Mixer: Randy K. Singer * ADR Mixer: Bob Baron * Engineers: Lou Esposito, Chris Gibney, Sean Heissinger, Ben Whitver, Paul Rudolph * Digital Sound Systems by: Hacienda Post, Inc. * Re-Recording Mixers: Robert J. Borquez, C.A.S., Doug Andorka, Eric Freeman * Production Dialogue Recording Engineers: Sean Heissinger, Ben Whitver, Paul Rudolph * Dolby Atmos Sound Consultant: Jim Wright * Wilhelm Scream Sound Effect Courtesy of: Sheb Wooley MUSIC * Music Orchestrated by: Stuart Kollmorgen, Kevin MacLeod * MIDI Programmer: Bill Sherman * Music Composed and Produced by: Big Yellow Duck, LLC * Orchestra Contractor: Andrew Brown * Recorded and Mixed at: Big Yellow Duck, LLC * Music Preparation: Global Music Service * Music Editors: Earl Ghaffari, Jay Richardson * Music Consultant: Tom Rothrock * Music Supervisor: Tracy McKnight * Choreographer: Bobbi Page * Assistant Composer: Jack Ferris * Score Assistant: Greg Vines * Vocalists: Alvin Chea, Randy Crenshaw, Tim Davis, Sally Dworksy, Teresa James * Vocal Soloists: Nikki Anders, Monique Donnelly, Cleto Escobedo III, Rick Logan * "Dog Gone" songs performed by: Lena Hall, Tony Vincent TECHNICOLOR DIGITAL INTERMEDIATE CREW * Digital Film Colorist: Trent Johnson * Digital Intermediate Producers: Carrie Holecek, Chris Holt * V.P. of Color Imaging R&D: Joshua Pines * Imaging Supervisor: Chris Kutcka * Title Sequence Composite: Trey Freeman * Digital Opticals: Ron Barr * Soundtrack Available on Cassette and Compact Disc from: Varese Sarabande SONGS "Nature Cat Theme Song" * Written by Bill Sherman * Lyrics by Adam Rudman, David Rudman * Produced by Bill Sherman * Performed by Taran Killam, Christopher Jackson, Veronica Jackson "Cheese Finder" * Written by Bill Sherman * Performed by Kate McKinnon "Looking for Adventure" * Written by Bill Sherman * Performed by The Nature Pets, featuring Taran Killam as Nature Cat, Kate McKinnon as Squeeks, Bobby Moynihan as Hal, and Kate Micucci as Daisy "Tally-Ho Time!" * Written by Bill Sherman * Performed by Taran Killam "Think Hard" * Written by Bill Sherman * Performed by The Nature Pets "The Best Girl" * Written by Bill Sherman * Performed by Taran Killam "Girl Be Selling Sunshine" * Written by Brad Breeck * Performed by Bobby Moynihan * Courtesy of Cartoon Network "On the Loose Again" * Written by Gabriel Mann and John Frizzell * Performed by Gabriel Mann * Courtesy of Lionsgate "Do Your Best" * Written by Bill Sherman * Performed by The Nature Pets "Clocks" * Written by Guy Berryman, Jonny Buckland, Will Champion, Chris Martin * Produced by Ken Nelson * Performed by Coldplay * Courtesy of Parlophone "Love for Nature" * Written by Bill Sherman * Performed by Taran Killam and Cecily Strong "Send Me On My Way" * Written by Michael Glabicki, Liz Berlin, John Buynak, Jim Dispirito, Jim Donovan, Patrick Norman, Jennifer Wertz * Produced by Bill Bottrell * Performed by Rusted Root * Courtesy of RCA Records "Terrain" * Written & Produced by Jerry Martin * Courtesy of Electronic Arts and Maxis "Let's Set Our Differences" * Written by Bill Sherman * Performed by Taran Killam and Kenan Thompson "Getting It Right" * Written by Bill Sherman * Performed by The Nature Pets "Having Fun" * Written by Bill Sherman * Performed by The Nature Pets with Cecily Strong as Catalina and Vanessa Bayer as Hayley "Dog Gone Dance" * Written by Bill Sherman and Paul Rudolph * Performed by Dog Gone featuring Lena Hall and Tony Vincent "Nature Cat Remix" * Written by Charlotte Aitchison, Justin Raisen, and Josh Alexander * Performed by Charli XCX featuring Jessie J FOR WTTW 11 * Special Thanks: Reese Marcusson * Chief TV Content Officer: Dan Soles * Development: Jill Britton, Becca Kopf * Promotion: Anne Gleason, Julia Maish * Executive in Charge of National Productions: Parke Richeson The Producers Wish To Thank * Adam Rudman * David Rudman * Todd Hannert * Caroline Bandolik * Megan Ellison * Jesse McMahon * Frances Nankin * Larry Jacobs * Christos Katopodis * Scott Scornavacco * Vince Commisso * Steven Jarosz * Stuart Kollmorgen * Bill Sherman * Jenny Blicharz * Mary Burzynski * Jessica Honor Carleton Produced with the Assistance of * The Canadian Production Services Tax Credit * The Ontario Film & Television Tax Credit * The Ontario Computer Animation and Special Effects Tax Credit * Illinois Film Council Production Babies * Aaron * Alex * Barry * Bridget * Cassandra * Claudia * Davina * Gary * Janice * Jared * Katrina * Lola * Maria * Zach Tony Vincent appears courtesy of Adobe Records Charli XCX appears courtesy of Asylum Records and Atlantic Records Jessie J appears courtesy of Republic Records and Lava Records Nature Cat Books available from Scholastic Visit the Nature Cat website at pbskids.org Prints by DELUXE Kodak Motion Picture Film Datasat - In Selected Theatres Dolby Atmos - In Selected Theatres MPAA No. 451964 I.A.T.S.E. © 2016 9 Story Media Group. All Rights Reserved. Copyright © Destination Films and Annapurna Pictures. All Rights Reserved. NATURE CAT™ © Spiffy Pictures, WTTW Chicago, and 9 Story Media Group "Nature Cat", "Squeeks", "Hal", "Daisy" and "Ronald" are trademarks of PBS Kids. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Destination Films is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This motion picture is protected by copyright of the United States and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events, is purely coincidental. =